forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
O'uahn
Category: Fanon Planets Category: Nymean Planets O'uahn is an aquatic world sparkled with thousands of small islands and only one large island. Nearly half a billion people now call it home. With it's beautiful weather, lack of insects, and exotic plant and animal life, many would consider it paradise. History O'uahn has been happy to reside under the rule of the Nymean Ascendancy. Not having a military of their own nor ever really having need of one, they are mostly pilgrims from other planets and systems looking to find their little portion of paradise. The names of the first settlers to the planet have been forgotten over time. They were never written down or recorded on purpose. The people then did not want to be remembered, nor did they want petty issues of pride sprouting from bloodlines. Everyone that came worked together for the now. Small, scattered societies that put no thought into the past, but all into the present. Some would call them Hedonists. Terrain and Weather Without the presence of any moons, O'uahn does not suffer from high and low tides, or from many tropical storms. The humidity, like the rain, builds up in cycles. Over the course of 40+ days, the humidity builds up, then for the last 2-3 days, it rains solid. It's as close a system as they have for keeping a calendar. The temperature usually stays between 70 and 90 degrees Fahrenheit. After a rain, the skies remain clear, then slowly, as the humidity builds, so does the cloud coverage. O'uahn was once entirely underwater, but a number of volcanoes over the last few thousand years have finally broke the surface. At one point, six had morphed together, forming one large volcano, which resulted in the forming of the big island, Mek Six. The vegetation on the planet comes from the result of marine plant life evolving, it is very lush. Trees are very sparse on the numerous small islands, however, the big island proudly sports a large forest that forms a ring around the volcano. Aside the main island, there are literally thousands of much smaller islands. Species Just like the vegetation, most of the animal life on O'uahn is aquatic, save for the few that were able to adapt to life on land. Unless imported, all wildlife on the islands are without fur of any sort. Many as well have short, stubby legs and are much longer than they are tall. In fact, very few of the animals come up the a human's waist. There are no birds to speak of, again, save for those that have been imported. Insects as well are non-existent. Numerous bio-detectors are in place at the merchant's spaceport to help keep insects off the planet. Major Cities There is only one major city, and it is located on Mek Six. Fittingly, it is also called Mek Six, as it takes up a majority of the island. Mek Six is the center of trade for the planet, as well as it's government. History O'uahn was the site of an important battle during the Galaxial War. The Battle of O'uahn saw Galactic Alliance forces attack the planet and later be driven off by a military force under the command of Mathandal. Scimitar, Cyning, and Zathri were also involved as was the Jedi Qui-Drel.